The Family Next Door
by Simply Brooke
Summary: Following their departure from San Francisco, DJ Tanner-Hale and her husband, Steve, along with their two kids find themselves settling down in New York City, next door to Cory and Topanga. Crossover. Full House x Girl Meet World.


_Hello, All! Welcome to my new story. As the summary suggests this is a Girl/Boy Meets World crossover with another major sitcom of the 90's: Full House!_

_So, with the debut of the sequel series, Girl Meets World, it has had me (and I'm pretty sure lot of others too) thinking about other beloved shows and where they would be if the show was still going today. So, that made me come up with this idea about intertwining the two worlds and thus this story was born. This story will offer an insight into some of the Full House characters and what they have been up to since the show went off air as well as a fun little connecting story for the the children of these 90's shows. So, I hope that you all enjoy!_

* * *

The Family Next Door

**Chapter 01:** New Neighbors

* * *

Riley Matthews was having a crisis.

It was one of the biggest crises a girl could have at this age. It was epic. It was major. It was…HUGE! A crisis that many girls- both young and old-were oh too familiar with: a rival for the affection of the same boy.

"Maya, I don't know what I should do? Do I do anything at all?" Riley babbled, running her fingers frantically through her long brunette hair, pushing them back and out of the way, "Should I hit her; show her who the top dog-girl-is?"

Maya rolled her eyes. This had been the topic of discussion ever since the crises had first reared its ugly head just after lunch period earlier that day. Now, as the best friends road the subway back to Riley's parents home, the blonde was starting to get burned out. Before the incident took place, Riley was her typical, neurotic self; now, she had managed reached a whole new level.

"Riley, you need to chill out! Take a couple slow, deep, breaths. In and out." Maya instructed as her best friend followed suit, "I don't know why you are getting yourself so worked up over this. So, Lucas was talking to that new girl-"

"Lisa." Riley interjected.

"Lisa," Maya corrected with another roll of her eyes, "That doesn't mean that she wants him. Besides, she has only been going to our school since Monday. I may have failed math and chemistry, but I'm pretty sure it take a little longer then three days to develop a crush on your fellow peer when you're a newbie."

"Oh, yeah? Today during lunch I witnessed Lisa approach Lucas during lunch and while I couldn't depict exactly what they were saying, she giggled a lot, twirled her hair, _and _she caressed his bicep. I'm telling you, those are all signs of a girl with a crush," Riley pouted, letting out a heavy sigh, "Oh, why does it have to be on my man? Of all the guys at school, it had to be Lucas."

"I'm telling you Riles, you still don't know that she has a crush on Lucas. I mean, before she came to school, Lucas was the last new student to join our class. Maybe they are just finding common ground with that; a little newbie connection." Maya offered as a possible solution. It was plausible, "Plus, you have made a lot of headway with Lucas since he first came to school. You aren't that slightly creepy-overly smiley-girl that stared at him from across the subway anymore. You guys are actually friends. He sits with us at lunch and I can guarantee you its not for my company."

"I guess, that's true…"

"AND, if that Lisa-girl does start horning in on your territory and starts becoming a threat, I have my own way of eliminating the competition." Maya stated offering a devilish grin.

For the first time all day, Riley was able to genuinely smile, "Thanks, Maya."

Riley always looked up to Maya. She always knew the right thing to say. While she may not have always excelled academically, she was extremely proficient when it came to the real world; a trait that Riley, sadly, lacked. That was why she was so thankful to have someone like Maya to call her best friend. Maya always knew just the write thing to make Riley feel better.

"That's what best friends are for," Maya responded, playfully bumping into the brunette, "So, are you feeling better? Can we drop it for at _least _the rest of today?"

Riley smiled, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'm pretty sure my dad was becoming suspicious today in class."

"I wonder what gave him that idea? Your head was practically turned in Lucas and Lisa's direction the whole period. You were like an owl, it was kind of creepy." Maya teased as their station arrival was announced shortly after.

After departing the subway, Maya and Riley followed their normal after school ritual: heading to Riley's home. There, they would be greeted by Riley's loving mother, Topanga, along with some goodies of sorts that would eventually be followed by an interrogation from Riley's father-and both girls' history teacher-, Cory, about their afternoon intentions and whether that included their studies. They would lie. Then it was off to Riley's room where the best friends would gossip, talk about boys, and be teenage girls. It was the same every day.

"Now, remember Maya," Riley called to attention as the girls reached the Matthew's front door, her hand tightly wrapped around the door knob, "You can't breathe a word of my little crisis to my dad or even my mom for that matter. One whiff and he'll be all up in my business. And knowing him and his erratic fear of me entering the dating realm, he'll try and make a romance blossom between Lucas and Lisa."

Maya stared back at her best friend as she raised her eyebrows, "Riley, I don't think it's my big mouth we will have to worry about."

Riley let out a heavy sigh, rolling her eyes-she knew it was true-as she turned the doorknob allowing the twosome entrance into the apartment.

Upon arrival, an unfamiliar sight awaited the Matthew's eldest child. As expected, Cory and Topanga were sitting at the dining room table with Auggie sitting in his mother's lap. The difference came in the figures that sat across from Riley's parents. Their backs' positioned towards both Riley and Maya. There were four of them; two females and two males.

Cory quickly caught site of his daughter and her friend, greeting them with his infamous and charming smile, "Oh, Riley, Maya, you two are home. Good. I would like you two to meet our new neighbors. They just moved in last weekend."

Riley offered a welcoming smile as her new neighbors repositioned themselves in their chairs to face the two teen girls.

"I would like you to meet, DJ Hale, her husband Steve, and their two kids. This is their son, Elliot, and you two should recognize their daughter from class-" Cory began as Riley's eyes fell on the last of her neighbor's to be introduced,"-Lisa."

TBC…

* * *

_Hmm…not sure how I feel about the ending. It was where I wanted it to be…but just feels…hmm. Well, I hope that you all enjoyed it. I know that there wasn't much to do with DJ or Steve, but hold on tight! There will be more about them, their kids and how they came to New York in the following chapter. So, stay tuned and I hope that you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
